


as long as you're here

by duaa



Series: when i wake up i see [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Confessions, Deceit's Actual Name Is Used, Established Anxceit, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Logince - Freeform, M/M, Open Ending, Remus' tentacles - they are just MENTIONED, Screaming, Spoilers for Redux, relationships, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duaa/pseuds/duaa
Summary: Every moment they spent apart, Logan felt dull, hollow, devoid of anything but longing. He just wanted to be with his boyfriend. It wasn't too much to ask.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: when i wake up i see [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841365
Comments: 15
Kudos: 72





	as long as you're here

**Author's Note:**

> wow would you look at that  
> its here :)

"Uh... here!" Roman waved Logan's tie, triumphant. Logan smiled at him in the mirror, buttoning up his shirt. Roman gestured for him to turn, looping it through Logan's collar. Logan reached up to smoothen out Roman's hair ( ~~not because he loved running his hands through Roman's hair~~ ) as the creative side knotted his tie. 

"Roman, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Yeah?"

"Uh, on a scale of 1 to 10 -"

"Nooooo!"

"Okay, okay, on a scale of 'ew no' to 'my plan is already in motion'; how ready are we to tell everyone."

"Um, definitely a 'sacrifices can be made'. Why?"

"I could be over thinking this, but I get the feeling..."

"Go on."

"... that your brother, uh..."

"Likes you? Thank fuck, I thought I was just being irrational!"

"It's a relief that you saw it, too. _I_ thought I was being irrational." 

Roman pushed Logan's glasses up his nose, laughing as Logan wrinkled his nose. "Okay, so how soon do you want to tell everyone?"

"Uh, not anytime soon. I just wanted to entertain the notion. I don't suppose Remus would keep a secret?" Logan grabbed Roman's hand, fingers tapping over knuckles. 

"Absolutely not! I mean, have you seen him? Janus needs to keep him in check most of the time. Which, by the way, I'm so glad he's here to do that on a more regular basis, right?"

"Oh, definitely! I already thanked Janus for that. Sometimes, I would rather not know what Remus talks about. At all."

"Like that one time he almost told Patton about that... dream he had!"

Logan chuckled, falling back onto Roman's bed. "So, what do you think we should do? I mean, I'm not uncomfortable, but I would rather just clear things up."

"Yeah." Roman agreed, flopping down beside him. "Ooh! Maybe you should draw a heart with our names written in it in your reports and accidentally let him see it - and then, you wax poetic about me!"

"As much as I would love to do that, especially the last part, I would never hear the end of it!"

"Okay, okay, maybe you could say that you're betrothed to me?"

"Ah yes, perfect!"

"Hmm." Roman's expression cleared up. "I'm sorry, Lo, I just don't know what to do that wouldn't be unnecessarily mean, you know?"

"It's fine. I'm hoping now that everyone else is also willing to talk to him, maybe he will start spending less time with me?" 

"Yeah, that might work!" 

They laid in silence for a few minutes, gazing into each others' eyes. Virgil's booming laughter carried all the way upstairs, faintly echoing. Logan smirked, propping his head up on his elbow. 

Leaning in close, he whispered, "So, on a scale of 'whatever' to 'vengeance is mine', how jealous were you?" 

"Why don't I let you be the judge of that?"

***

"Hey Logan!" Remus' voice rang out as Logan stifled his disappointment. He had been planning on disappearing into his room to go see Roman. Meeting up in the nights was getting tiresome. As much as Logan loved to be in Roman's arms, he also wanted to talk to him! He wanted to know about his latest ideas, what he did in the imagination, what he was doing. He wanted to go see Roman's kingdom with him, not with everyone. But every time Roman was free, Remus would come drag Logan away. Logan liked Remus, he was interesting, they had great conversations together and Remus was more than happy to lend his creativity if Logan ever wanted to dissect something or plan out an experiment. He really did like Remus - the thing was that he loved Roman and wanted to spend some time with him. Like they used to, before. Virgil and Patton would mess around having fun and Roman and Logan could go on dates, talk for hours on end and just _be_ there. Then Remus was thrown into the equation. Patton and Remus never got along, Virgil could only talk to Remus for so long before 'freaking out'. Roman tried, he really did, but all Remus wanted to do was talk about things before the split and Roman wanted to move on - it never really worked out. Then he and Remus got along. Which was nice, it was fun and Logan sincerely appreciated him. Until every waking second turned into 'Remus this' and 'Remus that'.

Logan knew that all of this could be very easily avoided if they just came out in the open and told everyone. Like Janus and Virgil did. They were dating and no one said a thing. They thought about it, they really did, they even tried one time. But Roman panicked and instead blurted out an idea they had been coming up with. In that moment, Logan had been so, so relieved - they both just agreed on not saying anything. Everytime they talked about, they were both of the same opinion, 'maybe later'. And Logan was fine with that. He just wasn't fine with not seeing Roman at all. 

"... to Logan! Are you there?" 

"Ah, my apologies, Remus. I blanked out for a second." 

"Blanked out? Wow, you never blank out. Huh, are you okay?" 

"I'm perfectly fine. I was just headed to Roman's room." He hoped that Remus would catch the hint and leave. But the other side just perked up.

"Ooooh! Can I come?"

"If you wish to." No. 

They made their way to Roman's room and Logan gestured for him to go in first, trying to not raise Roman's hopes by going in first and giving him the impression that they were finally alone. 

"Hello brother!"

"Oh, hey, come on in! Logan! Uh, welcome!" He floundered as Logan bit back a smile. 

"So, what were you two planning on doing?" Remus threw an arm around Logan, dragging him along. 

"I was going to go through the latest script for any grammatical errors with Roman." They were planning on going to the Imagination and spending hours on end there. They didn't plan on returning until midnight, wanting to spend as much time as they could with each other. 

"Oh. Boring! Why don't we do something else?" 

"This is important, Remus." Roman stated as Logan nodded. "We need to do this and do it now." 

Remus groaned as Logan turned to the script, desperately trying to find something boring enough to get Remus to leave. "Roman, are you sure this comma should be here?" 

"Let me see." Roman hummed, reading it over. "Yeah, I suppose. Why, what do you think?"

"Perhaps something else. A semi-colon, if you will." 

"Ew, you guys are disgusting! Commas?! Blech, I'm going to go find Virgil. Have fun, bozos!" With that, he left, prancing out. 

"Five minute rule?"

"Five minute rule." They sat on Roman's bed, script in between them, eyes on the clock. If no one came back or disturbed them within the next five minutes, they could officially leave with a note saying 'Gone to IMG' which would placate everyone. No one ventured into the Imagination - 

"LOGAN! ROMAN! REMUS IS KILLING ME, HELP!" Virgil screeched. Roman sighed, falling back onto his bed. Making sure that the door was locked, Logan turned to Roman.

"Okay, speed-run. You look beautiful, you hair looks really nice and very 'you', the script was perfect and obviously that comma should be there, I love you so very much." Surging forward, he pressed his lips against Roman's, before he could even process what Logan said. A knock sounded on the door. 

"Guys! Help me!" Virgil pounded away at the door as Logan pulled back, fixing Roman's hair. Roman whined, and Logan felt like whining, too. This was really strengthening his resolve to just tell them. Roman got up and Logan opened the door.

"Where is -"

Logan cut Roman off, "Virgil, please ask your boyfriend to help you. We are betraying you, our apologies."

"You traitors! Janus!" And he was off again, as a tentacle slinked around the corner with Remus following. 

"Thanks, guys!" Logan closed the door as Roman grinned at him.

"Shall we?" Logan grinned back at him.

***

"So, Logan." Janus began, "You like someone. Don't you?"

"Huh?" Logan knew that outright rejecting it would just result in Deceit knowing that he was lying. He had to choose his words carefully. 

"You know what I said."

"Well, sure. I like, for starters, you. We share many similar interests and I quite like your company." Janus hid a smile behind his cup, eyeing him. 

"Okay, okay, Mister Jackass. You romantically like someone."

"What makes you think that?" 

"Logan, the list is long and I only have so much time. Is it Virgil?"

"Yes, and I plan on being a homewrecker."

"Good. Is it Patton?"

"He calls me kiddo. Don't say -"

"- Daddy kink, Logan, let's not kinkshame -"

"-alright, you said it."

"Hm. Is it Remus? You have my blessings if so."

"It is not Remus."

"Hm. Is it Roman?"

"It's you. I meant it when I said I would be a home-wrecker." 

"Unfortunately, I might be a little biased towards Virgil, I do think I like him. You and Virgil can engage in armed battle for my affection."

"Guys?" Virgil stood at the door, looking alarmed. "Uhm..." Logan burst out laughing, as Janus's mouth hung open, gaping. 

Janus got up, walking to where Virgil stood, hands splayed out. Virgil looked at Janus. And then at Logan, who was currently doubling over. 

"You, you _think_ you, oh my god, you think you _like_ him?" Logan cackled, as Virgil grinned, putting the pieces together. 

"Oh my gosh, Janus, do you have a crush on me? Ooh, that is so embarrassing for you!" 

"Oh, shut it, you two. Don't think I forgot about you, Logan!" 

He wasn't laughing anymore.

***

"I mean, it had to happen sometime." Roman shifted against the tree, pressing closer to Logan's back. Logan sighed, barely keeping his train of thought. He was so tired, so weary after an entire day filled with work and scripts and externals. He just wanted to drift off, close his eyes and forget everything. Warm and secure in Roman's arms, it was so hard to not do that. The sun was setting, basking them in soft orange light. He knew that Roman was probably looking extremely gorgeous right now, eyes reflecting the light, hair catching it and turning almost golden, just like he was. But he couldn't physically move, melting against him instead.

"Do you think we should just do it? Just... I dunno."

"If it means I can spend more time doing this, then yes. A thousand times yes."

Roman laughed, shaking Logan along with him. "Okay. One last review?" Logan hummed, closing his eyes.

"Alright. Pros would be spending more time together, making out in commons -" Logan whined, too tired to make his case, "- hush, we will do it one day. Uh, just all around fun stuff! We also know that everyone doesn't give a shit or there's that. Cons would be possibly Remus acts weird around you? But I would consider that a pro, cause, you know. Yeah. Patton might get a little upset that we didn't do this sooner, but that's not gonna be solved by waiting it out." 

Logan hummed in agreement. "Great points. Love it. Love you." 

Roman snickered again, squeezing Logan gently. "Yeah, let's get you to bed."

* * *

"Hey kiddo, are y'all going to the Imagination?" Patton piped up, just as they had predicted he would when they both got up together. 

"Um, not, not now. Uh, we have something we wanted to tell you all." Janus smiled at them, nodding, Roman took a deep breath. 

"Me and Roman are in a romantic relationship." Logan blurted out, trying not to chicken his way out of it. 

"WHAT?!" Virgil shrieked next to Remus, who immediately moved his head away. "WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?"

"Fourth of May, 2015 - to be exact. 8pm. Right before dinner." Patton moved his hands to cover his mouth, eyes wide. They should have done this five years ago, when they started going out. Three years ago when they realised that they loved each other. One year ago, to clear up any confusion with Remus. Ten months ago, when Janus and Virgil came forward. But they didn't want to. They didn't have to.

"What - why?" Logan bolted for the stairs, Roman in pursuit. He wordlessly entered Roman's room, going through the door that led to the Imagination. The world around him changed until it was just a meadow.

"So..." Roman began as he interlaced his fingers with Logan's, "How - what did you think?" 

"I know that Patton and Virgil were visibly disturbed. Did you see Remus?" 

"He was upside down, I couldn't tell."

"I just... why is it a big deal to them? Sure, we're friends, and yes, we want them to know... just. This has nothing to do with them."

"You're upset." Roman frowned. 

"Yes. I just don't appreciate them screaming and looking like they saw a ghost. What does he mean 'why'? I just, I thought... I dunno." Logan plucked a particularly long blade of grass, twisting it between his fingers. 

"Yeah, it was lacking a bit of... 'yay, I'm so happy for you guys!'." Logan nodded, standing up.

"Who cares?"

"We most certainly do, but I appreciate the spirit and will embrace it. And you." Roman pulled him close, smiling against his shoulder. 

"Alright. I'm going to try and commandeer the Imagination." Roman nodded. Logan closed his eyes, trying to picture Roman's usual kingdom. 

"Logan..." Roman breathed out, as he opened his eyes. "OH MY GOD" He wheezed as Logan looked around. Nothing had changed, except the grass was... blue? 

"How on Earth did I fuck up so bad?" He snorted, looking around. Roman doubled over, panting. 

"I love it, do more!"

**Author's Note:**

> lmk if you see a typo!  
> hope you like it ❤️💕


End file.
